


Silks

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Circus, F/M, Falling In Love, Ship It Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Blaise is a strong man, Luna is an aerial silks performer. Can they make art together?





	Silks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Melting Pot's Ship It Writing Challenge
> 
> Day 1: A ship that should be cannon
> 
> Music: Come Alive from The Greatest Showman
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/28256319269/in/dateposted-public/)

Dark eyes flash in the dark  
Watching her fly through the air  
Breath catching as she drops  
Trusting nothing but the silks

Icy eyes shine in the dark  
Watching him lift the world  
Breath catching as he drops  
Trusting nothing but his strength

Dark hands reach in the night  
Wanting her more than air  
Dreams of flying with her  
Waking to empty arms

Pale hands search the night  
Wanting him more than flight  
Dreams of being lifted by him  
Waking to a pounding heart

Dark hair shines with sweat  
Working her out of his thoughts  
Weight of the world in his palms  
Wishing it was her

Pale hair flies in the air  
Working him out of her mind  
Palms hold her world in the air  
Wishing it was him

Dark eyes track her moves  
Watching her hands slide on the silks  
Hands clinch as she falls   
Trusting silk to catch her

Icy eyes follow his hands  
Watching silk slide through his fingers  
Heart cliches as he turns  
Trusting silk to hold him

Dark hands turn silks  
Spinning her in the air  
Waiting for her call  
Creating art with her body

Pale hands grip silks  
Spinning his heart in her web  
Waiting for his pull  
Creating magic with his strength

Dark lips draw her in  
Caressing her pale skin  
Dreams become reality  
Catching a star wrapped in silk

Rosey lips draw him in  
Caressing his dark soul  
Dreams become foundations  
Catching a feather wrapped in strength


End file.
